This Is What Makes Us Girls
by Aveline Barnes
Summary: *COMPLETE* I was under the impression I could spend a lifetime with her and she'd still be a complete mystery to me. Truth be told, I was nervous. Nyssa Edwards was the only girl who could destroy me. Set during POA - Marcus Flint/OC
1. First Blushes

**This Is What Makes Us Girls**

**DISCLAIMER: **I neither own nor make profit off anything related to Harry Potter.

Original characters cannot be used without my permission.

This is fiction.

Another Marcus/Nyssa outing, not related to any other HP fics posted.

-x-

**1 – First Blushes.**

**Marcus.**

It was Friday night and relaxed vibe of the Slytherin common room unexpectedly shifted into a apprehensive atmosphere, even my Quidditch team-mates abruptly paused their discussion about the newly released line of Nimbus racing brooms, their silence catching my attention and caused my gaze lift from the magazine I'd been engrossed in to discover Nyssa Edwards and her bitchy group of friends were descending the stairs into the common room.

It had been the same way, every day since my fourth year. The four girls became close friends in first year, by the end of second year they were inseparable and when they returned for third year, there was no mistaking puberty had hit. They all possessed model features that claimed attention wherever they went throughout Hogwarts; something about the aristocratic manner surrounding them was captivating. These girls were no bimbos though, they had the brains, talent and bank accounts to make them successful but they also happened to be our Head of House preferred pupils.

My eyebrow arched slightly as the head of the group; Nyssa cast her brown eyes upon me, her red painted lips twitching as her second; Aisha Rae leant towards her ear and muttered something that made her nod.

"Flint, she's looking at you."

"Thank you Bole, I can see that." I muttered observing the beauty as she elegantly placed one foot in front of the other, making her hips in the school issued gray pleaded skirt sway seductively as she approached the armchair I frequently claimed in front of the fireplace. I didn't hesitate to question her the moment she paused in front of me. "What do you want Edwards?"

The devious brunette was a credit to her sex, she knew how to use to female wyes to obtain what she wanted, but it wasn't her nature or extravagant clothes that drew my curiosity to her. It was the toffee colour of her eyes, and the fact that they held more emotion than words could ever express. I was under the impression I could spend a lifetime with her and she'd still be a complete mystery to me. She kept her heart guarded, especially after the last school year when a fellow Slytherin cheated on her – he never returned after the Easter break and everyone was careful not to mention his name aloud, but his disappearance was certainly spoken about in whispers.

"No polite chit-chat Flint?" She lightly shook her head. "What would your mother say about your manners?"

"Get to the bloody point!"

"Very well, what I want is for you to give me a Chaser position on the Quidditch team."

"Excuse me?" I blurted.

"You let Malfoy buy his way onto the team last year,"

I felt the probing eyes of my team-mates looking between me and Nyssa. "Malfoy's father brought the team new brooms, what could you possibly offer to top that?"

The corners of her lush lips curved revealing a dimple in her left cheek. "You tell me what you want Flint, and I promise I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

I seriously considered her offer for a minute and then closed my Quidditch magazine, casually tossing it aside as I flashed her a crooked smile. "Do you even know how to play Quidditch Edwards? Somehow I don't see you catching a Quaffle in case you break a nail."

"Don't patronize me Flint!" She placed her hands on her hips as if to serve up a verbal lashing but instead she glanced around at my team-mates watching us. "I've been trying out for the team since third year, but obviously I need to have a troll's mentality to make the team."

I rose from the armchair, towering slightly over the fellow seventh year. "You're too use to getting your own way Edwards," I caught her chin with my right hand, tilting her face up to mine as I continued to speak, "So you can pout those delicious lips at me, but you're not getting on _my _team."

A flash of anger blazed in her eyes but it instantly faded as her black lashes fluttered, her flowery perfume burning my nostrils and creating impure thoughts in my head. Her lips parted slightly and if the common room had been empty, I probably would've devoured her skin in kisses. Merlin knows it crossed my mind every time I let my thoughts wander.

"I'm offering myself up like a pagan sacrifice and you're turning me down?" Her manicured eyebrows rose. "Although it does explain why you keep male company…"

My hand fell like a heavy weight, her friends erupting into laughter as my cheeks flushed with heat. I didn't blush easy, I essentially didn't blush at all but this girl seemingly recognized what buttons to push to engage a reaction from me.

"Alright," I mumbled. "You can try out during the next practice."

"And your price?" She smirked.

"We go on a date…to that place in Hogsmeade where all the couples go."

Her friends stopped laughing and Nyssa's smile faulted only slightly before answering. "Very well, I'll see you at Madam Puddifoot's next Hogsmeade weekend at one."

I nodded in agreement and she turned on her heel walking back to her friends but I called out to her, "Oh Edwards," she glanced at me over a shoulder. "Make sure you wear something pretty."

"Of course, _Captain_." She smiled sweetly, leading her friends towards the dormitories as I exhaled a long breath and slumped back into my armchair.

"Shit." I muttered.

"You can't seriously let her on the team Flint."

"Once again you're stating the obvious Bole," I rolled my gray eyes at the burly sixth year. "I don't allow girls on the team for a reason…" Malfoy sniggered and I shot him a dark look making the slimy git shut his mouth. "They're a distraction," I explained.

"Especially _those _girls." Bole raised his eyebrows suggestively at his fellow Beater; Derrick and they chuckled. However, I knew the closest they'd ever get to being romantically involved with Nyssa and her friends would be in their dreams.

"I heard Katy is dating a bloke from Puddlemere United,"

"That explains why she turned me down last week; she said something about not dating children." Bole lightly shook his head. "Anyway, a date with Nyssa…are you nervous Flint?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Well I heard her last boyfriend transferred to a Muggle school in Greenland."

I rolled my eyes at Bole again and reached for my Quidditch magazine, flicking through the pages. Truth be told, I was nervous. Nyssa Edwards was the only girl who could destroy me.


	2. Freebie Kisses

**2 – Freebie Kisses.**

**Nyssa.**

I emerged from the small bathroom attached to the seventh year dorm, combing my fingers through the ends of my long brown waves only to catch two of my friends; Holly and Katy muttering to each other.

"…it's like she has no heart." Holly's back was to me and while her words sounded like those of a concerned friend, her tone suggested she was anything but. Out of the four of us, Holly was by the far the most self-centered. I put it down to be being an only child and told all her life she was remarkable.

"Can you blame her? She got her heart broken in the worse kind of way." Katy stated quietly, her chocolate brown eyes finding mine over Holly's shoulder and she quickly slid off her bed. "Morning Nyssa,"

"Morning, do we have a problem ladies?"

Holly slowly turned round and shook her head, her blue eyes defiantly holding my brown ones. "We were just wondering if you were actually going to meet Flint this afternoon at Hogsmeade."

"Why would you be wondering about that?" I questioned moving past her to walk over to my neatly made bed.

"We're your friends, we worry –"

"You don't need to worry about me; I have no intention of meeting Flint today." I combed my hair up into a high ponytail glancing at my best friend; Aisha as she'd paused from sketching to listen to the conversation. "Rumours of Flint being gay have probably reached the entire school by now, not to mention the little bit I added in."

"You added what exactly?" Aisha asked suspiciously.

"I might've mentioned something about Flint meeting his handsome lover in Hogsmeade." I chuckled perching myself on the edge of my bed, reaching for the leather knee-high boot nearby.

"Merlin's beard Nyssa!" Aisha attempted to sound scolding but even she couldn't control her giggling at the thought of Slytherin's tough, badass Quidditch Captain sitting alone at Madam Puddifoot's.

"He will beg me to join the team just to prove the rumours wrong."

"That is just cruel Nyssa." Holly muttered.

Katy laughed lounging her slender, dancers figure across Aisha's bed. "It's not like Flint doesn't deserve it. He's been cruel to plenty of people over the years, but what worries me is that he's not like other blokes; he won't fall into line because you at your eyelashes at him Nyssa,"

"That's what we thought about Oliver Wood…and now he's dating Aisha." I pointed out.

"Which is delightfully sinful," Katy giggled making Aisha smile. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin romantically entangled, who would've thought?"

"The point is," Holly stated loudly, "I think we need to tread carefully with Flint, we know he has a temper and Quidditch is the most important thing to him and if we interfere with that it'll be the last thing we ever do."

"Oh please! We're the four most despised and feared girls in Hogwarts, we didn't get to the top of the food chain by sparing people's feelings." I zipped up my boots and rose, running my hands over my emerald figure hugging dress.

"Making the entire school think Flint's gay is low…even for us." Holly argued running a hand back through her shoulder length brown hair. "He's not _that _bad." She added calmly making a point to avoid my gaze when I looked at her.

"It's a necessary element of the plan to get me on the Quidditch team, and once I'm playing for Slytherin it'll be only a matter of time before I knock Marcus off his perch and become Captain."

Katy sat up on her knees, long pieces of black hair falling round her shocked Asian features, while Holly's eyes grew wide. "Captain?" They questioned simultaneously.

"Don't act so surprised, do you honestly believe that once I make the team that will be the end of this? Marcus tried to crush my dreams; he had no idea who he was dealing with because now I'm going to show him what it really feels like to lose everything."

"If you two want breakfast you should go now." Aisha stated suddenly, placing her sketch pad and pencil on her bedside table as Katy and Holly reluctantly left the room to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall but my best friend lingered, watching me from her spot upon the edge of her bed. "Holly's right Nyssa, this is low…even for us."

I check my reflection in the mirror on my bedside table, brushing a stray strand of brown hair behind my double pierced ears. "Your memory is seriously lacking Ash; you're the one that created this plan in the beginning." I moved around the wooden bedframe of my bed. "Have you forgotten what happened in fourth year? We thought Flint being named Captain would mean that finally, girls would be given a chance to play for the House we loved but the smug bastard didn't even allow us up in the air!"

"I'm well aware of what happened that day. I also remember you're the one responsible for that scar on his chin when you smacked him in the mouth with your broom in retaliation."

"He doesn't understand what the game means to us, our father's played professional Quidditch, and we were practically raised on the pitch. All we've ever wanted is to play Quidditch and we're good…we're better than all those blokes on the Slytherin team combined. I'm not going to allow Flint to damage my chances of playing professionally next year; I'm going to be on the bloody team!"

"We don't necessary need to play this year to make a reserve team in the summer, our names –"

"I don't want to be offered a position on a team because of my last name and who my father is! I'm a damn fine Chaser!"

The Mediterranean beauty exhaled a long sigh. "I know that, and I'm all for the plan –"

"You better be," I remarked sourly. "This plan has been three years in the making, I haven't flirted and kissed butt all that time for the sheer pleasure. Our pawns are in position and it's time to make our move. Now, aren't you meant to be spending the day in Hogsmeade with Oliver?"

Aisha reluctantly nodded as she rose from her bed, stealing my favourite navy blazer and pulled it on over her blank tank top. "He's a decent bloke Nyssa, I hate manipulating him."

"You're not manipulating him, he freely obsesses about Quidditch aloud –"

"And then I tell you all about it. I'm using him and…" Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as she adjusted a dark blue beret upon her honey blonde hair.

I walked over and draped my arms around her neck. "I know you're in love with him, it's okay Ash, I promise he'll know what happened or that you played any part in it."

"But I know." She murmured lifting her hazel eyes to meet mine. "If you and James were still together you wouldn't have gone through with this,"

"Ash –"

"It's true, I know you loved him and what he did was unforgiveable but taking it out on Flint won't make you feel whole again. I know you won't listen to reason because you're so bloody stubborn, so just please be careful."

I nodded hugging her tightly, when we parted she flashed me a smile, snatched up her purse and left the room and me alone with my thoughts.

-x-

I laughed entering the common room with Katy later that evening, after a light meal in the Great Hall while discussing our purchases from Gladrag's Wizardwear in Hogsmeade when Holly rushed over looking flustered.

"Flint's on the rampage!" Her wide blue eyes quickly scanned the room before focusing on us. "He's pissed that you didn't turn up this afternoon…I can't believe you stood him up."

"Brilliant." I smiled.

"He looks positively livid." Katy muttered as Marcus emerged at the top of the dormitory staircase, his unusual ash coloured eyes narrowing as they landed upon me. "Are you sure about this Nyssa? His temper is infamous and I don't think even you could sway him in that state of mind."

"Don't be so sure of that Katy, go on I'll be fine."

My friends quickly dispersed as the Quidditch Captain stormed over, roughly seizing my elbow as he escorted me from the common room.

"You're a bitch!" He snapped.

"Have I done something wrong _Captain_?" My sarcastic tone only infuriated him, and he grasped both of my arms slamming me roughly against a wall, one of the many that made up the dark, narrow passageways winding throughout the dungeons. "Let me go Flint!"

"Where were you?" He rammed his forearm against my neck, a short gasp parting my lips as his cold eyes stared straight into mine. A tiny tremor of fear ran down my spine but I still managed to lift a shoulder in a faint shrug, his warm flesh pressing harder against my delicate throat. "People thought I was waiting for my boyfriend!" His tone rumbled angrily as his heat breath fanned my face, and oddly carried the scent of whiskey. That came as no surprise, after every match Slytherin lost Marcus could be found passed out in the changing rooms the next day.

"I forgot." I whispered and he stared into my eyes a moment longer before removing his arm, allowing my lungs to fill with air again as I slumped against the wall for support. It was hard not to smile as my plan was falling perfecting into place.

"There's no way you're getting on my team Edwards. And there ain't nothing you can say or do to change my mind. It's my team!" He declared angrily as my fingers graced my neck, feeling his heat imprinted upon my flesh.

"What do you think Snape will make of these marks?" I raised an eyebrow at him as a strange expression crossed his features. His eyes glanced at his hands and then my neck, his dark eyebrows furrowing together.

"You wouldn't…"

"You know I would but I'll remain silent if you give me a Chaser position." I couldn't fight the smile forming on my lips as I watched Marcus come to the realization that I'd him backed into an unforgiving corner.

"You…you…" He ran his trembling hands back through his short dark hair, before reluctantly sighing. "You'll start as Chaser for the Gryffindor game."

I heard voices floating along the passage and stepped towards the burly eighteen year old, curling an arm round his neck. In his defeated state he didn't pull away from my embrace but still frowned at me as I waited until the voices were revealed to be some sixth year blokes. I pressed my lips softly into his, kissing him sweetly as I clutched his black jumper with my free hand. Marcus returned the kiss passionately, his large hands resting on my hips for a moment before slipping down to cup my butt and crash our hips painfully together. He obviously did everything in one mode: brutal.

When his tongue started to invade my mouth I broke the kiss, the voices fading into the noise of the common room, but Marcus didn't appear to notice as his lips moved lightly along my jaw and a hand clawed at the hem of my dress.

"Get off." I pushed him away, straightening my dress.

"You kissed me. Why?"

"Now you don't have to worry about people thinking you're gay."

I walked back towards the stone wall but paused glancing back at Marcus as stood there watching me. I muttered the password and the stone wall disappeared revealing the common room, my fingers graced my lips as I entered and I pushed this moment to the darken area of my mind quickly heading to my room.


	3. Accomplished Player

**3 – Accomplished Player.**

**Marcus.**

My Quidditch team-mates were shocked by the flying skills Nyssa possessed, but I was oddly mesmerized while watching her duck and dive away from the Bludgers whacked purposefully her way. I didn't fail to notice she grinned when she caught the Quaffle with ease before tossing it pass Keeper Bletchley and through the hoop to score a goal.

I wasn't often wrong and I retained the stubborn attitude that allowing females on the team would prove to be a distraction, especially after sharing a kiss with Nyssa during the weekend. I hadn't been able to think about anything else, and it was only made worse through the course of the week as we shared the same classes. I almost couldn't handle her being so close to me and not being able to touch her. She confused me and frustrated the hell out of me but I knew her presence on the team would allow us to win.

"That's enough!" I blew the whistle and motioned for my team to descend to the pitch. I got there first, hopping off my broomstick as I kicked the ball crate open.

Nyssa flashed me a self-assured smile as she leaped gracefully from her broom and tossed me the Quaffle. "You don't look impressed Captain, was I that good?"

I chose not to answer focusing my attention on placing the Quaffle into the crate while the rest of the team gathered together.

"Girls don't belong in Quidditch!" Derrick stated resting his Beater bat against his shoulder as Bole nodded in agreement, neither unable to take their eyes off Nyssa. "They should be cheering for us on the sidelines."

She paid them no mind, brushing a fallen strand off her flushed face. She really was beautiful, standing there in tight black leggings and a dark long sleeved shirt beneath a Quiberon Quafflepunchers T-shirt. I clenched my flash Nimbus racing broom tightly. I was meant to be the one doing the torturing.

"Every other team has at least two girls that play," Graham pointed out, causing Pucey to punch him in the arm.

"That's why they lose you git!"

I rolled my eyes while my team started squabbling amongst themselves. "Shut up!" I sighed grudgingly as Nyssa watched me with amusement. "Pucey you're on the bench, Edwards you'll be starting for the Gryffindor game."

"What?" Pucey screeched.

Nyssa bounced over draping an arm round my neck initiating my heart to literally skip a beat, because when I breathed in I got a swift inhale of her perfume. The tight grip of my handle slipped and the broom fell to the ground.

"I own you Flint." Her lips brushed against the corner of my mouth, making them tingle and part as she left the lingering taste of her lip-gloss. She grinned, pulling away and jogged off the pitch to celebrate with her friends waiting on the sidelines. The moment their cheering faded the rest of the team advanced bitching and whining.

"…did she just kiss you?"

"…girls can't play Quidditch!"

"…so you're not gay?"

"This is wrong!" Pucey shouted pushing past the others to get in front of me. "You'll end up shagging her and we'll lose the Cup!"

I snatched the front of his green robes lifting the slender fourth year off the ground so we were eye level. A low growl formed in my throat as I glared at him.

"If you lay one finger on Nyssa, I'll make sure your body is never found," I released him giving him a swift kick to the stomach as he lay at my feet. "That goes for all of you, y'hear me?"

They all looked between me and Pucey clutching his stomach, moaning pathetically before nodding quickly.

"Get out of my sight!" I barked.

Derrick and Bole helped Pucey to his feet, the others gathering the gear and rushing to get out of my way. I lightly shook my head and picked up my broom stalking to the changing rooms.

-x-

I folded my arms across my broad chest staring up and around the empty pitch in quiet reflection. This was my last year as Captain of the Slytherin team, I had to ensure we won the Cup and with any luck I would be playing professional Quidditch after graduating. My whole life had been dedicated to Quidditch; learning flying techniques, refining my Chaser skills and even discovered methods around certain rules to insure victory was always in my grasp.

I breathed in the pure scent of the coming winter weather and exhaled a long breath before turning on my heel discovering Nyssa standing on the sidelines. Despite the winter chill, she wore a trench coat over a knee length dress; her brown waves were loose but protected by the black umbrella she held.

The only time we spoke to each other was during Quidditch practices. Even though we were saved from playing against Gryffindor in a thunderous storm I still believed she was the best player on the team. She possessed her father's legendary skills, but I'd never admit it aloud.

"What do you want Edwards?" I asked stalking over, passing her without so much as a glance to enter the changing rooms outfitted in the Slytherin colours of green and silver.

"We need to talk –"

"I have nothing to say to you!" I snapped bitterly throwing open my locker door and proceeded to yank off my sweat laced jumper while Nyssa closed her umbrella, placing it upon the wooden bench in the middle of the room.

"Very well, I'm sure your ears still work just fine," she waltzed past me, brushing her fingertips seductively across my bare shoulder blades, my tanned flesh breaking out in goose-bumps and my lower parts jumping to attention. "It so happens that I've come into the possession of some documents you'd give your right arm to see."

I chewed my bottom lip trying to think of anything but where I wanted Nyssa's hands to roam. I glanced at her, tossing my jumper into my locker. "Is that so?"

She removed an envelope from within her jacket, waving it at me. "These are Oliver Wood's Quidditch plans for this season, not to mention his training times and techniques he wants each of his players to use."

"How did you get those?"

"Does it really matter as long as the information is real?" My forehead furrowed and I didn't motion to take the envelope from her. "Would you believe me if I said he left them lying around and copies were made?"

"No. I can't believe it would've been that easy."

"I assure you it was."

My gut twisted painfully as she smiled. I took it as a unspoken indication that something sinister was at play and if I allowed her to draw me into her web I'd end up paying a steep price. "And you want to share these plans with me?"

"You are my Captain, and I desire to see Slytherin win the Quidditch Cup as much as you do." The beauty walked towards me, leaning close as she slipped the envelope into my locker but her brown eyes never swayed from mine.

"What do you want in return?" I scowled.

"I don't want anything from you Flint, this is a freebie."

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked quietly. Her smile faded and when she refused to answer me I covered the distance between us, grabbing the back of her neck and buried my fingers in her damply fragrant hair tangling, tugging her against me as we kissed. I easily shifted her back into the lockers, feeling her writhe against my toned physique. I let my free hand wander from her waist to her thigh, clutching the cotton material of her dark coloured dress. She gasped as my mouth left hers and buried in her neck, nipping the warm flesh. She pressed her hands flat against my bare chest, probably able to feel the thundering beat of my heart. In that moment of distraction she was able to left her leg, ramming the heel of her boot into my foot, the searing pain shot up my leg and I instantly released her, stumbling backwards.

"What the…that bloody hurt!"

"How dare you kiss me!" She smoothed her dress back into place and then snatched up her umbrella, casting me a dark look over her shoulder before storming out of the changing rooms.


	4. Small Talk

**4 – Small Talk.**

**Nyssa.**

I glimpsed up from my smouldering potion as Professor Snape waltzed around the dungeon in his billowing black robes, pausing at a table to snap at a Ravenclaw girl, frowning with disgust at her lack of potion making skills. I turned my attention back to my textbook as I heard her whimper in a vain attempt to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"Snape's in a good mood today," Aisha muttered beside me and I smiled at her.

"He is at his best when destroying the spirits of others,"

"Did you give Flint his present?"

"Yes." I carefully gathered my neatly cut dandelions together and sprinkled them into my cauldron, unwittingly catching Marcus' eyes, mischievous and gray and smiling at me at the opposite table. I averted my gaze and picked up my wand flicking it at the potion so it stirred itself slowly.

"You realize Holly has a crush on Flint,"

I glimpsed at my best friend to find her hazel eyes focused upon her own cauldron but her tone was laced with serious caution. "I'm aware."

"So you know she's still his tutor?" I nodded. "Good, because she's never forgiven you for what you did to Natalie Maine and –"

"Natalie Maine," I chuckled. "That stupid cow got what she deserved."

"She and Holly were close," Aisha reminded me, glancing at the opposite table where Holly and Marcus were talking quietly, pointing at the textbook between them. "All ever Natalie wanted was to be a part of our group –"

"And she would've been but the girl couldn't keep her big mouth shut! Or her legs for that matter." I cleaned my table with a lazy flic of my wand. "She should've been grateful that I knew the names of all the blokes she slept with, one of them was bound to be the father to her bastard child."

"Well just promise me that you won't get involved with him,"

"I won't, not for his lack of trying though." I closed my textbook and rolled my eyes. "Holly can have him after I make Captain." My lips curved into a smile as Professor Snape appeared at our table, his thin lips forcing a somewhat friendly reaction. "Good morning Professor, how do you like the colouring of my potion?"

"It's perfection as usual Miss. Edwards,"

I bowed my head slightly at him. "It's because of your brilliant teaching Professor." He moved on barking orders at another Ravenclaw student. "So, are you spending the holidays here?"

Aisha nodded. "Oliver's going home, he's not taking the lost to Hufflepuff very well and Harry Potter's broom was destroyed so he's been a bit…testy,"

"Potter's fear of the Dementors isn't your fault,"

"No it isn't but of course it works in your favour."

"Look I'm feel for the kid, I really do. But I'm not going to pretend that his Nimbus being shattered doesn't boost my spirits because it bloody does and it means we've got the best brooms in the school."

"Sometimes you're so heartless Nyssa." Aisha remarked hovering over her potion and I didn't bother acknowledging her remark. I was well aware of the lengths I'd go to and the emotional detachment from my cruel acts.

-x-

The fire torches crackled; illuminating the stone corridor I walked along early one morning after an Astronomy session studying the midnight sky. The hint of winter was on the light breeze moving throughout the castle and with the snowflakes sailing from the cloudy heavens it made the window frames almost glow.

I skipped down the marble staircase and quickly followed the narrowed passageways towards the dungeons, an eerie silence surrounding me as I stopped before the stone wall glancing along the empty hallway before speaking the password. I adjusted my book bag slowing my pace towards the dormitory when I discovered Marcus peacefully dozing in an armchair by the dwindling fire.

His black hair was tousled as if he'd just finished a game of Quidditch, rather than slicked back off his harden features which in the faint fire light were ruggedly handsome, and his lips were lush but not curved into the usual crooked smile that I despised. I placed my book bag on a couch and gently grabbed his knee, shaking it so that he stirred from his slumber, frowning up at me.

"Nyssa? What's the time?"

"It's almost two," he rubbed his face. "What are you doing sleeping in here?"

"I was finishing off some homework," he motioned the parchments and textbooks spread out across a coffee table. "I must've dozed off." He yawned as I raised an eyebrow at the closest essay and the appalling state it was in.

Obviously Holly's tutor skills were seriously lacking, how she ever managed to get any O.W.L.s was a source of great confusion for me. I couldn't see how she managed to stay in Hogwarts at all with her grades.

"That essay is due first class and McGonagall will probably put you in detention if it's not completed." He hopelessly shrugged and I rolled my eyes, kneeling on the ground beside the table and picked up the quill, dipping it into the ink bottle before scribbling a few sentences. "At least if you've got something _decent _down she might only take points."

"You don't have to help me –"

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping me." I smiled as the quill tip scratched against the crumpled parchment. "I can't have my Captain not turning up to practice; otherwise I might have to take over."

"You wish." He muttered, quietly watching as I effortlessly occupied half the page and then rose from the floor. "Let me." He jumped up from the armchair and reached for my book bag, carrying it for me as we walked towards the dormitory. "Are you staying for the holidays?"

I paused at the top of the stairs, placing a hand on my hip as I smiled up at him. "Are we really making small talk Flint?"

"I'm trying to figure you out,"

"I am a locked room in a tall tower, and _you Flint _will never make it there." I motioned to take my book bag off his hands but his eyes drifted upwards and I shadowed his gaze discovering some mistletoe that had been appearing throughout the castle ensnaring the most unsuspecting out. "You've got to be joking," I lightly shook my head at him. "No, you're not kiss –"

Marcus snaked an arm round my waist making me stumble into him, our lips awkwardly crashed together as my book bag dropped off his shoulder, but his pursuit didn't falter as his free hand cupped my cheek while kissing me softly. I unwittingly relaxed against his embrace, losing my fingers in his hair before he abruptly broke the kiss, gripping my hand as he escorted me down the stairs.

-x-

I clutched the soft green bed blankets to my bare chest as I sat up, combing my free hand through my loose waves as I caught my breath, and calmed my heartbeat. Suddenly the situation was complicated; my stomach twisting nervously as Marcus lazily trailed his calloused fingertips along my spine, lingering upon the black rose tattoo on the small of my back.

"Are you okay Nyssa?" He murmured as the bed moved and he rose to sit up beside me.

"I'm fine."

I was far from fine, I recognized this emotion burning in my heart and I'd promised myself months before that I wouldn't allow anyone to get close enough to break through the wall surrounding my heart. My eyes closed briefly as he kissed my shoulder, his feelings visibly imprinted upon my flesh and his romantic touches were beginning to undo me. He buried his nose in my hair while his fingers continued to caress my lower back. I shifted to the edge of the bed, lowering my feet to the carpet floor and gathered my easily discarded uniform.

"Nyssa, don't go…"

My eyelids unwittingly filled with tears but my lashes rapidly fluttered, wiping them away as I quietly dressed. The wall around my heart was beginning to weaken and cracks were appearing that I could no longer ignore. I picked up my book bag and finally faced Marcus to discover he was watching me vigilantly, obviously hurt by my unexpected departure but that hurt was nothing compared to the depression gripping my thoughts and travelling throughout my emotionally broken body.

I wanted to kneel on the bed and kiss him, lose myself within his gray eyes, appreciating that I'd happily wake up to his face every day for the rest of my life. He somehow saw through all the bullshit, and my self-serving ways to see the damaged girl just wanting to be loved.

"So that's it then?"

My spine straightened as I regained my unfalteringly posture, an eyebrow arching at him. "Feelings are overrated Flint, don't go confusing sex with love because you'll only end up looking stupid."

He looked slightly taken aback for a moment before lightly shaking his head. "I should've known," he muttered and I dispelled my silencing charm, slipping through a gap in the green velvet curtains sneaking quietly from the room.


	5. Dream Departures

**5 – Dream Departures.**

**Marcus.**

Nyssa's flowery perfume lingered upon my sheets for days after I'd stupidly believed I could tame the fiery beauty and finally call her mine. Her footsteps easily avoided me in the common room which became easier to do after the holidays and everybody returned to the hustle and bustle of the castle. Her brown eyes certainly never drifted in my direction during classes, but she constantly arranged to have a burning insult ready when we endured practice together. Not to mention she enjoyed throwing the Quaffle at my head, rather than my awaiting hands.

"Marcus? You've smudged your paragraph again," my attention swayed from the fireplace where Nyssa and Aisha were conversing seriously on the green leather couch to Holly sitting across from me. "You've been in a daze all day," the petite brunette reached for my Potions essay, tapping it with the end of her wand so the smudges disappeared revealing the paragraph I'd been struggling to write for over an hour.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I mumbled reclining against the back of the chair, massaging the back of my neck with a hand after tossing my quill away.

"I'm sure you'll win the game against Ravenclaw," she smiled kindly, her crush for me painfully obvious to anyone that cared to notice and maybe I'd used that to keep my grades up so Snape wouldn't kick me off the team, but now my patience with her was wearing rapidly thin. "You're a great Captain and you've put together the best side anyone's seen in years,"

"You don't even like Quidditch Holly."

She blushed when I shot her dark look. "Maybe not, but it doesn't mean I don't care…because I really do care that you and the team do well."

"Can we finish this later?" I abruptly slid from my seat before Holly could protest, hastily walking towards the stone wall as Nyssa made her exit from the common room. "Nyssa! Hey!" Her gaze casually shifted over a shoulder but she didn't bother to stop, continuing to follow the passage that eventually would lead into the castle entrance hall. "Wait!"

"Leave me alone Flint!"

"I can't," I admitted. My confession instantly made her stop and turn on her heel to face me. She stirred thoughts and feelings within me that I hadn't known existed, sure there might've been plenty of girls to warm my bed but there hadn't been a single one of them that would love every inch of my tar black soul.

"Try harder; I'm not worth the trouble." Her tone quivered slightly, but she rested a hand upon her hip falling perfectly back into the vindictive character she was known as. The only person she hadn't managed to swindle in this castle was herself.

"I think you are worth the trouble, I wouldn't have you any other way." I gradually covered the distance between us. Her brown eyes glistened beneath the fiery glow of the torches lining the concrete passage and making my heart swell with the thought I'd fractured the one girl everyone swore was no-good. "We got to each other, didn't we? This isn't about Quidditch anymore or trying to prove we're better than the other…we're the same –"

"You are so deluded Flint to the point it's pathetic."

"Am I?" My lips twitched with amusement as I reached for her hand; gently tugging her towards me and for the first time she didn't hesitate or pull away. "You don't need your guard up around me, I've seen you without your clothes on but I never thought I'd see you naked."

She exhaled a long breath but still refused to look me in the eye, instead she focused her gaze on the captain pin attached to my shirt collar. "Am I starting for the Ravenclaw game?"

"Is that all you really care about? A Quidditch game?" I squeezed her delicate hand and she snatched it from my grasp.

"A simple yes or no will do!"

"Yes." She motioned to leave but I grasped the hem of her open blazer causing her gaze to shift back to me. "I'm not going to wait around for you to realize there's something here Nyssa –"

"Good! Because there is _nothing _between us Flint and there never will be." She stated simply and I released her blazer watching the girl of my dreams march out of my life.


	6. Bitches Have Tear Ducts

**6 – Bitches Have Tear Ducts.**

**Nyssa.**

"YOU DID WHAT?"

I combed my fingers through my long brown waves, drawing the pieces up into a ponytail, preparing myself for the weekly Quidditch practice Marcus insisted on having despite the fact we were all playing at our best. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you before now,"

"You promised you wouldn't get involved with Flint! How could you do this to Holly? She'll be devastated!" Aisha tossed her sketched pad at her bedside table and then ran her fingers through her hair; her lips released a weary sigh. A sure sign that not only was this plan getting on her last nerve but so was I.

"She'll never know unless you keep shrieking!" I stated coolly, sliding off my bed and smoothing out the wrinkles in my green Quidditch jumper while Aisha's hazel eyes burned into my back. "I can't see you but I know there's something else you want to say,"

"That's why you've been avoiding him," I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment before facing my best friend with a fake smile plastered upon my face. "Don't give me that look! I know you Nyssa, better than you think I do –"

My smile instantly faded. Was my act really becoming so predicable? I expected Aisha to know my ways but after talking to Marcus the other day, his confession that we were the same was a constant though in my head. "So what? I slept with Flint, big deal…it's all a part of the plan –"

"Screw the plan!" Aisha lightly shook her head at me, her disgusted tone bouncing around the room and hurting me more than I thought it would. "You're interfering with people's feelings; this isn't about playing Quidditch anymore!"

I folded my arms across my chest, arching an eyebrow at her. "So what is this all about Ash?"

"Every bloke that's ever been in your life has let you down and instead of finding another one to satisfy the void…you're inflicting your pain on everyone else." I turned my face away from her sombre expression as her words were the unsettling truth in my heart. "No one will think any less of you if you admitted James broke your heart, or that your dad secretly wanted a son rather than a daughter," Aisha's soft footsteps treaded carefully towards me, her warm hand resting on my shoulder as my gaze met hers. "Deep down you're a good person and anyone that disagrees doesn't deserve to know you."

"I-I've got practice." I muttered stepping away from her, quickly departing the room as I ran my trembling fingers beneath my watery eyelids. Falling for Marcus Flint wasn't part of the plan.

-x-

The winter night air whistled past me as I bent low over my polished broomstick handle, pushing it to sprint towards the ground. I loved the way my robe flapped behind me like a cape and the feeling of the weather surrounding me. I slowed my speed just enough to dismount gracefully upon the freshly mown grass. I could hear the taunts from my team-mates, and Marcus roaring insults at the top of lungs after a disastrous practice.

"EDWARDS!" I gripped my broom tightly in one hand, stalking towards the changing rooms while plainly continuing to ignore Marcus even when the Quaffle went flying over my head narrowly missing me. "NYSSA! I'M BLOODY TALKING TO YOU!"

"PISS OFF YOU PRICK!"

His grey eyes blazed angrily as he hovered on his broom in front of me. "Merlin's beard girl what is wrong with you tonight? You missed every bloody shot at goal! I need a Chaser that can actually play!"

"Get out of my way Flint!" I snarled making a hard fist with my free hand as he hopped off his broom, towering his burly figure over me.

"I give the orders here! I'm Captain –"

"Well you're a shitty Captain!"

His eyes slowly grew wide as his broomstick slipped from his grasp. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" I shoved my way past him stalking to the changing room, slamming the door so violently the doorframe rattled. "SHIT!"

I hurled my expensive racing broom across the room and released a frustrated scream that rebounded off every wall. I dropped upon the wooden bench, sucking in deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm the rapid beat of my heart. When the ache in my ribcage begun to subside my eyelids fluttered opened, releasing the tears I'd been fighting so hard to suppress and slowly undid my knee pads, flinging them at my locker.

"EDWARDS! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I unfastened my arm pads as I rose from the bench, snapping open my locker to dump the protective gear in it as the door was forcibly kicked open. "EDWARDS! YOU'VE GOT A DAMN NERVE! YOU MIGHT THINK YOU RUN THIS SCHOOL BUT YOU DON'T RUN MY TEAM!" Marcus' anger instantly faded as I promptly turned my damp face away in shame. I didn't want to lose my last shred of dignity to him now, not when I was so close to achieving my dream. "Nyssa? Are you crying?"

"Even bitches have tear ducts," I muttered wiping my face with the sleeve of my jumper. "You're pity is contagious Flint, and I don't appreciate it." I glanced at him as he quietly closed the door and walked over, sitting on the bench behind me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say!" My gaze focused upon my locker door where I'd stuck a photo of me and my dad, wearing his shocking pink robes from when he played professional Quidditch for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. My entire life was consumed by being the very best, to show him I was good enough…worthy of his love and attention. I had to wonder whether my dreams were actually mine anymore, because deep in my soul I figured I could accomplished my dream and my father still wouldn't be impressed.

"Isn't that your father?"

"I'm not in the mood for twenty questions!" I slammed the locker door shut.

"I don't think you should play tomorrow, you're obviously distracted –"

"Don't you _dare _put me on the bench!" I faced him furiously. "I'm ten times the player Pucey is –"

"You're also ten times more emotional than him! I need my players at their best and right now you'll be more useful on the bench." He stood up motioning to touch me but I held my hands up and he slowly departed for the door, walking out as I burst into tears.


	7. Turning Heads

**7 ****–**** Turning Heads.**

**Marcus.**

Adrian made no attempt to hide his satisfaction when I announced the line-up for the Ravenclaw game, boasting loudly to his fourth year friends at breakfast the next day that females didn't belong in the game as they were emotionally unstable. A range of hexes followed him from the Great Hall, and he ended up in the hospital wing before second period. The professors couldn't punish one person because they didn't know who was responsible. But I had an idea where it started.

I approached Nyssa during fourth period study, ignoring Holly waiting at our usual table to claim the empty chair beside Nyssa. She casually turned the page of her textbook, glancing sideways at me.

"Are you lost Flint?"

"I know you're responsible for Adrian being hexed,"

She laughed flippantly, "I heard his big mouth is the reason he got hexed –"

"So you didn't hex him?"

She shook her head causing her ponytail to swing lightly, glancing at her friend sitting across from her. The Mediterranean beauty seized her cue even though she studied her essay. These girls worked with precision, knowing the exact moment to step up when Nyssa commanded it. It was unnerving.

"We were with Snape this morning going over the tutor timetable." Aisha stated casually dipping the tip of her quill into the ink bottle, raising an eyebrow at me. "I guess Pucey won't be playing this weekend?"

"Obviously." I muttered as the two friends exchanged amused smirks. "You win again Nyssa,"

She frowned at me but I wasn't buying the innocent act. "What do you ever mean by that?"

"Pucey can't play and you're the only other Chaser I've got."

"That's quite a pickle you're in there Flint," she shifted in her seat to face me, her knee lightly brushing against my leg and I couldn't control my gaze from lowering to her parted lips. "But I don't think I'm interested in playing this weekend."

"Excuse me?"

"You put me on the bench for no reason, and if I'm not mistaken if you can't find another Chaser, we'll forfeit the game."

I slammed my books upon the table making Aisha reach for her jiggling ink bottle. "Are you honestly going to blackmail me, again?"

"No, I just want a simple apology from you."

"What?"

"I want you to apologize to me for wrongly putting me on the bench and choosing Pucey over me, and then I'll consider playing Quidditch this weekend."

"Nyssa." Aisha murmured curtly nodding her head in the opposite direction. We both twisted in our seats to see Holly stalking towards our table, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Marcus we're meant to be studying…_together_," her blue eyes darted between me and Nyssa sitting awkwardly close together. "Unless you want a new tutor?"

"He could probably use one from what I've seen," Nyssa remarked unkindly. Aisha shifted uncomfortably in her seat, carefully packing up her books and parchments. "I doubt he's in the mood for repeating, again."

"Are you implying that he's failing because of me?"

I gathered my books rising from the chair. "No she's not Holly. She's just being a bitch."

"Maybe you could teach our dear Holly a thing or two Flint," I reached for Holly's elbow to lead her away but the petite brunette stood frozen on the spot, staring darkly at her friend. "Perhaps wave a little mistletoe and whisk her off to your bedroom?"

"What is she talking about Marcus?" Holly's tone trembled as I glared at Nyssa's amused face.

"Nothing." I grinded my teeth as I spoke. "I'm sorry Nyssa."

"Very well, I'll see at practice tomorrow night Captain." She smiled sweetly, turning back in her seat. Aisha lightly shook her head and I led Holly to our table.

"What was that about?"

"I said it was nothing!" I stated dropping into a chair, slamming a clenched fist against the table. Holly slid into the chair beside me and placed her hand upon my arm, her warmth bringing me little comfort. "How are you friends with her?"

She shrugged. "We share a dorm."

"That's it? That's what keeps you four together?"

Her pale cheeks turned a fine shade of red, while her blue eyes glanced in Nyssa's direction. "We've done things Marcus…hurt people that didn't always deserve it. And Nyssa…she's the worse." She gripped my arm tightly, dropping her voice to a whisper as she focused her attention completely on me. "Watch your back Marcus, there's nothing she wouldn't do to stay on the team and I don't want you to get caught up in her drama."

"Why are you telling me this?" I frowned.

"I didn't sign up for this…"

"Sign up for what?" I asked as Holly abruptly released my arm, quickly opening a textbook as Aisha and Nyssa waltzed past our table. She wouldn't say anymore after that, but it had me seriously considering something foul was happening.

-x-

That night during dinner Holly and I sat together, a smile firmly plastered upon her face as I finally caved in, granting her wish to become my girlfriend. The news spread quicker than Harry Potter getting a Firebolt, a satisfied smirk forming on my lips as I watched Nyssa stab her knife into the table.

I made the situation worse in the days leading up to the Quidditch match by snogging Holly in public places, taking pleasure in making Nyssa squirm rather than Holly's lips. I boasted loudly about what was under Holly's clothes as the team got ready for the match, glancing away from the younger boy's eager faces to discover Nyssa standing before her locker, completely focused on the piece of parchment in her grasp.

"Go on Flint,"

I curtly shook my head, facing my team as I secured the last knee pad. "I want you to fly a couple of laps round the pitch to warm up," Bole opened his mouth again and I snapped, "Just do it!"

The team grabbed their brooms, muttering under their breaths as they left the locker room. The slamming door brought Nyssa out of her thoughts and she quickly glanced around, screwing up the parchment.

"Is it time?"

"Not quite," she slammed her locker close, combing her fingers through her hair to draw the pieces up into a ponytail. "What were you reading?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was a letter from my father." She roughly pulled on the green and silver robe over her uniform and I walked over, brushing her hands away to carefully fasten the ties. She reluctantly sighed. "The bastard is too busy to come and watch his only child play Quidditch."

"Why's that?" I murmured wishing these quiet moments happened more often.

She raised her head slightly, looking up at me through her dark painted lashes. "You tell me your sob story and I'll tell you mine." When I didn't respond she moved away, reaching for her broom. "Well? Let's go show these Hufflepuff's how to play Quidditch."

I smirked grabbing my broom and followed her from the locker room. We kicked off into the brilliant spring morning; the team coming together above Madam Hooch and glaring at the Hufflepuff team, apart from Nyssa who gave their Captain a dashing smile, his blushing face made me shake my head. But it would prove to be his downfall as the brutal game ended with Malfoy catching the Snitch after Nyssa cut off the Hufflepuff's Seeker, slipping off her broom and forcing him to grab her hand so she didn't fall and kill herself.

We descended to the ground flooded with green and silver supporters. The boys lapped up the attention but I pushed my way through the crowd, reaching the locker rooms to discover Nyssa and the Hufflepuff Captain talking together. I gripped the handle of my broom tightly as they laughed.

"EDWARDS!" She lazily glanced in my direction, and finished her conversation by shaking the Captain's hand. "What in Merlin's name are you playing at?"

"Whatever do you mean Captain?" I stalked her footsteps into the locker room, slamming the door behind me as she set her racing broom in her locker. "Acting jealous will get you nowhere and it's a very unattractive quality,"

"Jealous?" I spat. "Of a Hufflepuff? A boy –"

"He's sweet sixteen, and so handsome it's almost painful to look at him," she chuckled pulling off her robe, hanging it up. "Besides, we were just talking about the match – the one where he saved my life, I don't blackmail everyone I come into contact with."

"That surprises me."

"What surprises me is that you tolerate Holly as much as you do," she pulled off her green jumper, tossing it into the laundry hamper, loosening the simple tank top beneath and making my tongue slide over my lips.

"Now who's jealous?" She glimpsed at me over her shoulder and made a show of rolling her eyes. "She's a nice girl –"

"HA!"

"But she doesn't think too highly of you," I smirked as Nyssa faced me. "She thinks you'd do anything to stay on the team."

"Whatever you may think you know about me or Holly, is nothing compared to the truth."

Something sinister in her tone made my smirk fade; she twisted what advantage I had in her favour. Satisfied I'd been shot back into place, she continued to take off her safety pads and kicked off her boots as she grabbed a clean towel from her locker.

"Keep trying Flint." She smiled sweetly heading to the female shower rooms.


	8. Detrimental To All

**8 ****– Detrimental To All.**

**Nyssa.**

Holly's bed remained untouched long after the party in the common room fizzled out, and it made me nervous after hearing she'd been shooting her mouth off to Marcus about me. Aisha walked out of the bathroom running a comb through her damp hair, glancing between me and Holly's bed, sensing my uneasiness.

"They could be studying."

I lightly shook my head slipping from my bed, securing the satin robe ties that loosened. "She's been running her mouth off about me,"

"Did Flint really say that?" I nodded as Aisha perched herself on the edge of her bed. "You don't think she'd betray us, do you?"

"Given an inch she'd run a mile, there's nothing that girl wouldn't do to be at the top of the food chain."

"Flint isn't worth the grief she'd receive from us though," I looked at Aisha and found her eyes didn't believe her words. She had more to lose than any of us, if Oliver ever found out how their relationship came about, he'd never forgive her and she'd lose the man she loved. "You're right; we need to do something about this,"

"Leave it with me,"

"Nyssa, we're getting in over our heads."

I frowned at her. "No we're not; this is just a slight deviation –"

"If she starts telling Flint stuff about us, we'll be lucky if Dumbledore and Snape only expel us!" Aisha snapped rising from the bed. "I'm the one that performed the memory charms after you spiked the Butterbeer during the fifth year Christmas party, the same party where Natalie Maine slept with those two seventh years –"

"I don't need a history lesson! I will fix this."

"How?"

I pulled my brown waves loose from their ponytail hold. "I'll go and see Marcus."

Aisha started shaking her head but I ignored her making my way for the door, taking the familiar route to the common room where I found Holly at a desk with another student she tutored. It eased my nerves and I could've gone back to my dormitory but I descended the stairs quickly, heading to the boys dormitory and entered Marcus' room. The faint snores of his roommates made me smile as I tiptoed across the room, carefully pulling the green velvet curtains around the bed and reached for his wand, muttering a silencing charm.

"Marcus?" I gently shook the burly lump sleeping soundly until he grunted and rolled over.

"Nyssa?" His tired features scrunched up in confusion as I slumped upon the edge of the bed, my heart fluttering every time he said my name. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He slowly sat up running his hands through his short black hair, speaking through a yawn, "You shouldn't be here,"

"I know, but are you really going to send me away?" I murmured climbing onto the bed, straddling his lap as my arms snaked round his neck feeling his body stiffen for a moment before relaxing in my hold.

"What do you really want?" He curled an arm round my waist while his free hand easily undid my robe.

"I don't scheme all the time Marcus,"

"That's the first time you've ever called me that." He lightly kissed me, my lips curving against his. His hands rose cupping my face as I pulled off my robe, the satin material sliding off my shoulders to reveal the short nightie underneath. I reached for the hem of his T-shirt as our kiss broke, lifting it up to expose his bare chest and the faint scars that crisscrossed his back from the abuse suffered at the hands of his drunk father. "Will you stay the whole night?" He whispered.

"Will you break up with Holly?"

His lips curved against my jaw, "I thought you didn't scheme all the time?"

"I'm not scheming." I retorted and he leaned back, staring into my eyes for a long moment before nodding his head.

"No you're not." My heart leapt with sudden life, realizing I was an open book to him and I was unwittingly allowing him to read me. "I'll break up with her only if I can have you instead,"

"You've already had me," I wrapped my arms round his neck, my flesh breaking out in goose-bumps as his fingers gripped my thighs. "What more could you want?"

"I want all of you. The good, bad and even the sob stories…I love you."

I swallowed through the ache in my throat, surprised to hear express his feelings so freely to me. "You do?"

"You know I do." His lips pressed against my neck, sucking the delicate skin as he grabbed me round the waist, effortlessly rolling me over and pinning me against the sheets and beneath him. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I combed my fingers back through his soft black hair, bringing his lips back to mine.

-x-

I entered the dormitory the next morning and expectantly ran into Holly, her features distorted into a foul expression a clear sign that something was up, and just the mood damper I didn't need. My thoughts were still wrapped up in Marcus, my heart already completely lost to him – although I'd never admit it aloud.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Not here." I retorted causing her to snap her book close, tossing it behind her so she could place her hands upon her hips.

"So you're keeping secrets from us now?" I lazily combed my fingers through the ends of my hair, my gaze shifting around the room and landing on each of my room-mates, finishing on Aisha who sat nervously on the edge of her bed as if they'd all been waiting for me to return. "Who is he Nyssa?"

The corners of my lips curved as I spoke, "You'd never believe me."

"I've already told the others, so you should know that I've decided not to be a part of your scheming anymore," Holly came and stood beside my bed, watching as I set out an outfit for the day. "I won't have you destroy my last year at Hogwarts –"

"You don't get released from this, especially if you've lost the will to stomach it Holly." I stated calmly, looking at the petite brunette as she began to fume. "You've done just as much damage as the rest of us, and I won't have you tattling our secrets to anyone else in some uninspiring attempt to bring me down."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the only one that talks to Flint," I smirked.

Holly's blue eyes narrowed slightly, her fingers trembling as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're jealous of me –"

"Bitch please!" I chuckled as there was a knock on the door.

Katy rose from her bed and walked over to open the door, revealing Marcus. He raised an eyebrow at the four of us, the tension in the air only becoming thicker as he stated his reason for turning up here.

"Holly, we need to talk."

"Not right now Marcus!" Holly snapped, never taking her eyes off me even though I stole a glimpse in his direction. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"The way you looked at Marcus…" Her damp blue eyes glanced between us and Aisha rose from the bed, clutching her wand as I reached for mine off the bed blankets. "You don't even like Flint!" She revealed her wand as I did mine, the polished Laurel wood smooth against my fingers as I grasped it tightly hearing my knuckles crack in anticipation of finally taking the stupid cow down.

"Holly, come here." Marcus entering the room only made her shake her head.

"Have you slept with him?" I refused to answer, so she turned to Marcus taking her fury out on him. "TELL ME!"

"We've slept together." He murmured, his voice calm yet distant.

"But you slept with me!" Holly shrieked, my head swiftly turning in his direction.

Marcus swore under his breath and I raised my free hand, cleanly slapping Holly across the face. Katy muffled a gasp with her hand and Aisha raised her wand, her usual calming influence lost to me as my entire body ached with betrayal.

"YOU BITCH!" Holly screamed causing my wand to fly up from my side and block the hex she sent my way.

Instead of killing the tart with a simple curse, I slammed my clenched fist into her nose taking satisfaction in the sound of the bone breaking, and the second scream that followed. I dropped my wand and advanced towards her, grabbing a handful of her brown hair.

"Nyssa!" Aisha rushed to my side, holding me back from beating Holly's pretty features to a pulp with my bare hands.

"You'll regret crossing me, both of you!" I spat.

Katy and Marcus scrambled to help a weeping Holly from the room while I tried to control my breathing, but once the door closed a sob ripped from my lips and Aisha fell with me to the floor as my knees gave out beneath me and I burst into tears.

"You love him don't you?" She whispered and I nodded burying my face into her shoulder. "Don't do something stupid, just give it some time –"

"No!" I pulled away despite the flow of tears running down my cheeks. "I'm going to Snape –"

"Nyssa, hurting them won't make things right and if Snape learns the truth, you can kiss your future Quidditch career goodbye."

"Not if Holly and Marcus lose there's first." I wiped my face with my hands and stood up; grabbing my clothes I marched into the bathroom to make myself ready for my final battle.


	9. Rollercoaster

**9 – Roller-coaster.**

**Nyssa.**

The commotion in the common room later that night was the grand arena for my crowning moment. I stood on the concrete steps beside Snape, unable to fight the grin forming upon my lips as he informed our House that I was the new Quidditch Captain. I would be leading our team into the final game against Gryffindor and my victory was bittersweet.

"I'm sure you'll make a great Captain Miss. Edwards,"

"Thank you Professor." I smiled at him and leisurely walked down the steps, easing my way through the parting crowd to the fireplace where Marcus dwelled with the rest of the team. His gray eyes didn't sway from the glowing embers, and now the team realized I wasn't to be crossed they left the two of us alone without a word. "I need your Captain pin."

He rose from the armchair, his jaw clenching as he ripped the green and silver pin off his shirt collar and held it out to me. "I guess you're responsible for Holly's application to St. Mungo's being rejected,"

"I'm doing the magical world a favour; she didn't have the brains to become a Healer." I snatched the pin and secured it to the lapel of my blazer. "I'm curious, why did you tell Snape you smack her?"

"He'd never believe you to be the manipulative cow everyone knows you are." He stated darkly. "But when we lose the Quidditch Cup because of you," he leaned close, the low grumble of his voice matching his enraged demeanor. "And you will lose; everyone will see what a failure you are."

"We'll see." I muttered pushing my way pass him to find Aisha waiting at the top of the dormitory steps.

"Do I even want to know what you did?"

"Marcus fell on his sword, so I didn't need to do anything much." I skipped down the steps, hearing my best friend follow me to our room.

"You're heading down a path that I can't follow anymore,"

"Don't be so dramatic," I slumped upon the edge of my bed, Aisha's hazel eyes burning angrily at me.

"Why didn't you just tell him how you felt? All of this could've been avoided if you just told him you loved –"

"I don't love him!" My lie felt foreign, and yet the dull ache in my heart echoed the words. It was easier to walk through life alone than put faith in human nature, because in the end they'd only let you down.

"No," Aisha's eyes became damp as I glanced up at her. "I think I realize now, you have no feelings at all." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room as I chewed on my bottom lip.

-x-

I felt nauseous as the thundering footsteps and the excited cheers gradually departed the pitch, heading towards the castle to celebrate Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup. My grand moment as Captain failed miserably and I didn't return to the common room that night, but lingered on the pitch, stretched out on the grass in my Quidditch uniform staring up at the cloudless night sky.

My quest for greatness was on course, despite losing the game there had been professional Quidditch scouts in the crowd, a slender man from the French League spoke to me afterwards, commending my skills and of my father before offering me a trial during the summer. My future was held tightly in my grasp and I had nobody to stare my joy with. Even my closest ally; Aisha disappeared in the crowd, refusing to speak to me until I admitted my actions were wrong.

I heard footsteps tread upon the grass, sinking slightly into the ground before they stopped completely, my eyebrows rising as Marcus peered over me.

"Come to gloat?"

"I don't need to; you're depressed enough as it is." He pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey from within his cloak and I sat up, taking the bottle from his grasp and pressed the cool glass against my lips.

The whiskey raced through me, a fierce tingling burn but after swallowing I drank again. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to drink alone," he sat in front of me, reaching for the bottle. "And I heard the French League's interested in you."

"My dad's old team actually, they want me to try out in the summer."

"Well, you got everything you wanted then Nyssa," he held out the bottle and I took it, draining half the contents before exhaling a long sigh. "I think that's enough." He placed the bottle beside him and watched me for a moment. "Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"All the backstabbing and plotting?"

"You know nothing about me Flint!" I awkwardly climbed to my feet; Marcus jumped up and grabbed my waist as I stumbled, the alcohol getting the better of me. "Let me go!"

"Don't push me away Nyssa, I'm the only one that gets you,"

The corners of my eyes welled with tears as I stared up at his handsome face. "Then why wasn't I good enough?"

"You pushed me away –"

"You didn't fight for me!" I motioned to shove him away but he curled an arm round my neck, forcing me to stumble into his embrace and instead of taking the familiar route of running away from my feelings I gripped his shirt as I burst into tears. "I don't want to feel like this!"

"You're only human Nyssa," his lips pressed against my forehead.

"I screwed up everything Marcus! I've lost everyone I ever cared about!"

"I'm still here." I looked up through my lashes at him, his lips twitching as he cupped my cheek with a hand. "Even though you've done everything in your power to destroy me,"

I lightly pushed him away, running a hand back through my loose waves. "You were the one thing standing in the way of my Quidditch career." I lifted my chin up slightly. "I am a Slytherin after all."

"All the qualities I love and hate about you." He chuckled. "There's still time to make things up with your friends,"

"Maybe with Aisha, but not the others, our history is not worth saving."

"Are we worth saving?"

"Probably not. But you're one regret I don't mind having."

I slipped my hand into his, our fingers sliding and locking into place as we quietly walked off the pitch together. Something about his presence was comforting, as if he was my other half. Either way we drove each other crazy, we just had to hold on for as long as the ride allowed us.


End file.
